Bengt Rosenius
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = Täby, Sweden | placeofburial = Norra begravningsplatsen | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Army (1927–33) Swedish Air Force (1933–68) | serviceyears = 1941–1977 | rank = Major general | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = Östgöta Air Force Wing Attack Group | battles = Congo Crisis | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = Military Equipment Inspector | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Bengt Rosenius (30 November 1918 – 28 December 1979) was a Swedish Air Force major general. Rosenius served as wing commander of the Östgöta Air Force Wing, Inspector of Flight Safety and commanding officer of the Attack Group. Later in his career he served two years as Military Equipment Inspector and head of the National Swedish War Materials Inspectorate. Career Rosenius was born in Stockholm, Sweden, the son of Nils Rosenius, an accountant, and his wife Edith (née Horwitz). He passed studentexamen in 1938. He was commissioned as an officer in the Swedish Air Force in 1941 with rank of fänrik. Rosenius was promoted to captain in 1948 and was the same year course director at the Royal Swedish Air Force College (Flygkadettskolan) in Uppsala. Rosenius then attended the staff course at the Royal Swedish Air Force Staff College from 1948 to 1949. He was promoted to major in 1954 and to lieutenant colonel in 1957, the same year he attended the Swedish National Defence College. Rosenius was head of the Air Staff's Education Department from 1956 to 1958 and of the Defence Staff's Section III (Press Department) from 1958 to 1962. |url=http://runeberg.org/vemarvem/norr68/0913.html |page=889}} In 1961, Rosenius served as Senior Air Staff Officer in the United Nations (ONUC) Air Force in Congo during the Congo Crisis. In 1962, he was promoted to colonel and appointed wing commander of Östgöta Air Force Wing in Linköping. In 1965, Rosenius was appointed Inspector of Flight Safety (Inspektör för flygsäkerhetstjänsten). The same yar he became a board member of the Civil Aviation Administration. Rosenius was promoted to major general in 1973 and was appointed commanding officer of the Attack Group. |url=http://runeberg.org/vemardet/1977/0883.html |page=863}} Rosenius retired from active service in 1977 and on 1 July he took up the position as Military Equipment Inspector and head of the National Swedish War Materials Inspectorate. Rosenius held the position until his death on 28 December 1979. Personal life In 1944, he married Ingela Hagner (born 1921), the daughter of Gustav Hagner and Hertha Hagner. They had two children; Marianne (born 1945) and Ulrika (born 1957). Rosenius died on 28 December 1979 and was buried at the Northern Crematorium at Norra begravningsplatsen in Stockholm. Dates of rank *1941 – Fänrik *1943 – Lieutenant *1948 – Captain *1954 – Major *1957 – Lieutenant Colonel *1962 – Colonel *1973 – Major General Awards and decorations *Commander First Class of the Order of the Sword (6 June 1969)Kungl. Hovstaterna: Kungl. Maj:ts Ordens arkiv, Matriklar (D 1), vol. 13 (1960–1969), p. 37, digital imaging. Honours *Member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (1966) Filmography *''Första divisionen'' (1941) - air force officer at the farewell dinner References External links * | years = 1977–1979 | before = Lage Thunberg | after = Sven Norberg }} Category:1918 births Category:1979 deaths Category:Swedish Air Force generals Category:Military personnel from Stockholm Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences Category:Commanders First Class of the Order of the Sword Category:Burials at Norra begravningsplatsen Category:People of the Congo Crisis